Je t'aime, Ich liebe Dich
by Toon Friend
Summary: It's very rare for the ninja couples to spend some quality time together but today is Cole and Luna's lucky day. Basking in each other's love, they plan to make their special date unforgettable.


**Je t'aime, Ich liebe Dich**

**Hey guys! Hope you all had a great Thanksgiving! I noticed that I had a special story for the rest of my couples but none for Cole & Luna! Well that's going to change now that I have this fluffy oneshot just for them! Just to make this all clear, this takes place anytime between the Trial of Water & Trial of Nature within my main story!**

**For the disclaimer, I don't own Ninjago! Lego does! Now let's get this fluff fest started!**

* * *

><p>The fresh scent of the nearby sea tickled Cole's nostrils as he stood at the edge of the docks of Meerheim, watching the townspeople going through their day.<p>

The town was peaceful and the locals were very friendly, making it appear idyllic.

'It's no wonder Luna was reluctant to leave when she did…' The ninja of earth thought back on his lover's stories of her life even before transferring to the Marty Oppenheimer School.

He still shuddered just thinking about that name, never able to forget his terrible experiences.

But the past was in the past.

And so was Luna's trial.

The black ninja still felt slight guilt for causing her so much pain when he injected himself with the venom and was possibly turned into a snake forever. But Luna went through her Trial so she can heal him and discover her own strength. She wasn't 'gutsy' like Kai or headstrong like Nya but the sweet-natured girl was strong in her own way.

It took a lot of time but she accepted her destiny if it meant protecting her loved ones and not just him but her mother, friends, and everyone in this town.

'Luna…'

The kunoichi of water seemed like such a timid and somewhat cowardly girl at first but he saw her for who she really was. She was a sweet young woman who cherished all that was precious to her and appreciated even the smaller things in life like just being in the company of others. It was something he initially took for granted before meeting her.

She also helped him move on from his bitter memories like his once strained relationship with his father to his mother's untimely death. He still sorely missed her but he knew she lived on in his heart. He also knew his mother would've wanted him to be happy and he found it through his bond with his brothers and the love he and Luna now shared. He never thought he would be happy again since his mother died but he learned to move on.

"Cole!" A voice fit for a singer called out to him.

The earth ninja turned around and his breath was taken away.

Luna now wore another dress different from her usual plain bluish-white dress. The dress was primarily in a lilac hue that vaguely reminded Cole of her purple uniform. The buttoned bodice was white with light purple frills on the top and bottom borders with a white strap around her neck like a halter. A thin purple bow was tied just below her chest and the skirt gradated from a very pale lilac into a deeper hue with white lace on the hem reaching just below her knees.

On her neck was a silver necklace with a music note charm while her long slightly wavy auburn hair was adorned with a purple flower.

It was all pretty extravagant compared to his own black jeans and hoodie but he didn't mind.

No matter what Luna wore, he would always see her for the beauty _within_.

The gorgeous diva approached her boyfriend with Jewel who was held on a leash.

"Luna…" The earth wielder greeted his lover with a quick but loving kiss on the lips.

"Hey." Cole patted Jewel's head, who grunted in response.

Fortunately, the German Shepherd finally accepted him dating her mistress.

With the ninjas and kunoichi having a day off, Cole and Luna opted to have a little date before they continue their journey. The wielders of earth and water strolled through the town side by side with Jewel walking just a short distance ahead.

"Luna… I… I'm sorry for having dragged you into this whole mess. You may have been destined to be a kunoichi but I shouldn't have just thrown you into this life I lead. I should've allowed you to consider your destiny and the life you'll lead."

"Cole, it's alright. We can't do anything about the past and I can't deny I was heartbroken when I was taken away from the Marty Oppenheimer School but you also encouraged me to find my place amongst you all and I finally did. You're all like family to me and I'm glad I met all of you."

The couple exchanged an earnest kiss in front of the door like the couples do at the end of their date but THEIR date was just getting started.

"_Mutter_, I'm home!" Luna called out to her only parent once she came in.

"Oh, Luna! You're back!" Mrs. Hoffman gave her daughter a quick hug after she let go of Jewel's leash, allowing the dog to circle her.

"I'm also happy to see you're well, Cole." The once worried mother gave a smile of relief. Even she heard of the venom incident from earlier to save her daughter. Speaking of which, left for the kitchen, saying she needed to fetch something.

"I guess so…" Cole still felt a little uncomfortable being alone with Luna's mother.

It wasn't his fear of being disapproved. She knew Luna loved him and had nothing against their relationship but he can't forget the pain he caused for both of them when he admitted how he practically tore Luna away from her original dreams of being a singer.

All of a sudden, Cole's ringtone was set off.

"What is it?" Cole made little effort to hide his annoyance when he found out it was the ninjas.

"Cole, you gotta get back here quick!" Kai's loud voice echoed, "Lloyd's gonna die!"

"What!?" Almost instinctively, Cole grew concerned over his youngest brother.

"Yeah!" The red ninja continued, "He replaced Jay's shampoo with green dye and now his hair looks like a frog! He's gonna KILL Lloyd!"

The black ninja practically slapped his forehead in exasperation.

When will that kid ever learn?

He can practically hear Jay yelling such profanities that won't look good on fine print from the phone and even the kunoichi and Lloyd laughing while Zane tried to maintain the peace. He was a bit surprised that the ice ninja of all people would defend the prankster.

Did the nindroid forget about the time Lloyd sabotaged the laundry and his gi was turned pink?

Sometimes, Zane was too sweet for his own good…

"So Cole, wanna see Jay kill Lloyd?" Kai asked.

The black ninja was tempted to see the occasionally annoying ninja rage like a bellowing rogue elephant but he had other plans.

"Sorry Kai, I'm a little busy today."

"Your loss."

Cole rolled his eyes but ended the call.

He will _never_ give up such an opportunity with his girlfriend. It's very rare for them or any of the ninja couples to have the day to themselves and there's no way he'll let this chance slip by.

Finally, his girlfriend returned to the foyer carrying a small bag.

"Oh Cole, were you talking to someone?" She asked.

"It was just Kai," The mostly French ninja answered, "The others are doing fine."

His lover only chuckled before wrapping her thin arms around his musclebound one.

"Cole and I are going to eat out tonight if that's okay with you." Luna called out to her mother.

"_Nein_, that's fine by me," The mother of water merely smiled, "Just stay safe, okay?"

"I will _Mutter_."

* * *

><p>No sooner had the couple left had Luna suggested to go eat.<p>

"So Cole, are you hungry?" The German girl asked.

"I _am_ starting to work up an appetite." Cole held his hand against his concealed abs, letting his growling stomach answer for him.

"Great!" Luna wrapped both of her arms around his beefy one, "I'm sure you're gonna love the place I picked out!"

"What place?"

"You'll see!" The kunoichi of water giggled before leading Cole to their destination.

Luna was pretty sure Cole will like the place she picked out for them. She even chose this place out of all the restaurants in Meerheim for him. He was so important to her and not just for his incredibly handsome looks or immense strength alone.

She saw him for his kind yet serious personality and 'leave no man behind' attitude befitting a leader such as himself. He was serious during missions but wasn't an 'all work, no play' kind of guy. He also liked to have fun with his brothers. He would play video games with them but also fight with them, especially Kai, who most often chafed under his orders. Being the leader of the ninjas from the beginning, Cole made it his responsibility to guide his siblings ever since Sensei Wu fell in a coma. Luna still felt sad thinking about the wise old man's current situation, hoping he will wake up soon.

But she can't let her mind drift and end up ruining her and Cole's date. Besides, she just KNEW he'll like the surprises she had in store for him!

The black ninja was left wondering where Luna was taking him but he was a patient man.

And that patience definitely paid off.

"Is this for real!?" Cole was surprised at the place Luna chose once they arrived.

In front of him was an actual Korean restaurant!

Ever since he revealed the truth of his mother, Luna encouraged him to get more in touch with his quarter Korean side but it wasn't easy. Being raised by just his father for most of his life, he had trouble getting used to Korean customs and the language was HARD. Despite the very few attempts his mother tried to teach him when he was very young, he can't even speak a lick of it.

But if there's one thing he didn't have to get used to, it's the food.

"_Ja_! You said you have a bit of Korean blood and I thought you'd like it!"

Once inside, Cole had trouble deciding on what to eat.

"They all sound good," Cole confessed, "I haven't had Korean food in a LONG time! Back when my mother was alive, she and I would eat Korean food together!"

"What about your father? Doesn't he like it?"

"No," Cole shook his head, "He doesn't like Korean food ever since he tried kimchi for the first time during one of his dates with my mom before they married. She said he spat out the piece of kimchi before he kept it in his mouth for a full second."

"Oh my!" Luna giggled. She can only imagine what that must've been like for Lou.

The father of earth was a bit of a dandy but he always struck to the aqua-eyed girl as a cool and collected type.

'Guess I shouldn't judge a book by its cover.' She thought to herself.

"Yeah," Even the black ninja chuckled, "Ever since then, he forbade Korean food in the house so my mom and I would go out whenever he wasn't around. Even now, it's kinda like my comfort food besides cake."

"So it reminds you of the happy moments you've had with your mother?"

"I guess…"

"Have we decided?" A polite voice asked.

"What?"

Cole turned around and saw the waitress, who only looked on with curiosity.

"Have you decided your order?" The woman asked politely.

The quarter Korean ninja looked through the menu before settling for one of his favorite dishes he had with his mother when she was alive.

"I'll have the jajangmyeon." Cole answered.

"And what will _you_ have, young lady?" The waitress turned towards Luna.

"I'll try the bibimbap." The aqua-eyed girl said.

"Very well."

After taking the menus, the waitress finally left the couple alone.

"So is this your first time trying Korean food?" The earth ninja asked.

"_Ja_," His lover answered, "But I'm willing to try new things."

The waitress briefly returned to serve some small dishes filled with kimchi and other traditional tidbits of traditional Korean food.

Luna had some trouble using chopsticks but Cole was more than happy to teach her. After more than a few tries, the German girl eventually got the hang of it. The earth ninja suggested for her to try the ever famous kimchi.

"You should try the kimchi. It's good."

"But I heard it's really spicy…"

"I won't have anything against you if you don't like it. People have different tastes."

"Okay… I'll try…"

Luna took a piece of the spicy vegetable and gingerly popped it into her mouth. No sooner than a couple of seconds of chewing had passed before the aqua-eyed girl developed a coughing fit.

"Luna! Are you alright!?" The raven-haired ninja rushed to his girlfriend's side.

The German girl merely brushed him off but also managed to finally swallow the kimchi before going straight for her glass of water.

"Was it too spicy for you?"

"_N-Nein_…" Luna shook her head after downing the whole glass, "In fact, it's not bad. It reminds me of sauerkraut but much spicier."

"So you like it…?"

"I can definitely understand it being an acquired taste but it's good."

"That's a relief."

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Luna said all of a sudden, "I also have something else you'll like!"

"You mean that bag?" Cole pointed at the parcel Luna carried ever since dropping off Jewel.

"_Ja_, but you'll have to wait!" The aqua-eyed girl winked playfully, which only made the ninja of earth even more curious.

But the couple passed the time chatting and munching on appetizers. It wasn't long before the waitress arrived with the main dishes right in the middle of their conversation about the ninjas and kunoichi.

"Here's your food." The woman interrupted but placed their meal before them.

"Thanks." The couple expressed their gratitude despite the interruption.

Once their waitress left, Cole wasted no time digging in.

It's been ages since he last had a good bowl of jajangmyeon. It's been so long but it was just as delicious as the last time he had it when he was just a little boy. He couldn't care less about the sauce as black as his ninja uniform was getting all over his lips but that's part of the fun. It's one of those foods where you can just stuff your face and make a mess.

"How is it?" Luna tried to strike a conversation.

"It's delicious!" Cole answered before eating more of the noodles like there was no tomorrow while Luna took her time with her bibimbap. In fact, he had to wait for several minutes before she finally finished it.

"How was your meal?" The waitress asked once Luna finished eating.

"Great!" The couple said at the same time.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it."

The waitress took the empty dishes and left but not before leaving the bill.

"I'll take care of the bill." Luna took out a wallet but Cole felt terrible for making her pay for all the delicious food.

"Luna, I also have some money on me."

"It's fine, really," The auburn-haired girl brushed him off, "It's my treat."

"But…"

"Cole, you can't do everything by yourself. I can now handle my own situations and so can the ninjas. Please, I can handle this myself."

Not without some reluctance, the ninja leader relented. As the ninjas' leader, he always felt like he should be the one looking out for his teammates but they were capable of holding their own without him. But he still felt a little bad for Luna dealing with the bill even after they left.

However, the auburn-haired girl took it all in stride and had to keep telling him it was okay.

* * *

><p>The couple decided to walk off their meal at the local park but Luna hadn't forgotten about the parcel she took with her up to this point.<p>

"I almost forgot! I also have that surprise I want to show you!"

Once they found a small table, Luna opened up the box to finally reveal its contents.

Cole can practically hear angels singing 'hallelujah' at the sight of a whole cake before him. The cake was like a big ring of fluffy sugary goodness with a pattern like tree rings and lightly coated in creamy white chocolate.

"What kind of cake is it?" The black ninja finally asked.

"It's a baumkuchen!" The German girl answered, "It's a specialty of Meerheim and it's good!"

"I bet!" Cole's mouth already watered at the sight of his all-time favorite food.

"Then let's eat, shall we?"

The cake was delicious with its rich buttery flavor with hints of vanilla. The couple managed to finish the whole cake by themselves despite having a full meal earlier. They both loved cake so much they had a second stomach for it.

It was also because of this common ground that they fell in love with each other from the start.

* * *

><p>So far, the couple had a great time on their date. They wished time could just stay still so they can be in this moment forever but it can't. Even if those powers will be unlocked one day, Iris' control over the flow of time was still pretty limited since she was but a novice and they'll have to return before Mrs. Hoffman or even the ninjas and kunoichi become worried.<p>

It was already nighttime and the stars twinkled in the sky above them.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Luna pointed at the stars.

'Not as beautiful as you are.'

Cole didn't want to say it out loud or he'll sound as cheesy as Jay.

Speaking of which, he _really_ hoped Kai took some pictures of the lightning ninja's green hair. It would definitely make his day seeing that annoying ninja getting humiliated but enough about that. He still had some more time to spend with his girlfriend.

The two strolled by the docks, watching the sea as the lightly moving ripples shimmered under the starlight. Being in the northern region of mainland Ninjago, the waters bordering Meerheim were always cool, at least that's what Luna told her boyfriend. The earth ninja can only imagine how comfortable it would be to have his feet cooled by the gentle waves after a long summer day, especially after training for hours.

Then a light bulb went off in his head.

Now Cole had another idea to make this day unforgettable.

"Come with me!" He suddenly grabbed Luna's hand and led her to the closest beach.

"What are you doing?" Luna asked but didn't mind if it meant spending more time with Cole.

"Just wait. I have a little surprise for you."

The ninja couple soon reached the shore and Cole finally stood in front of Luna, offering one of his strong yet gentle hands to her.

"I know this might be cheesy as hell but… would you mind sharing this dance?"

Luna only smiled graciously and placed her soft dainty hand on his.

With no one around at this hour, Cole and Luna had the whole beach to themselves. Taking off their shoes, they let the cool water caress their bare feet as they held hands.

They began with little steps upon the sand until they began to actually dance on the shore. Cole lifted their intertwined arms and watched as Luna twirled before him, her slightly wavy auburn locks flowing around her like she was a mermaid princess dancing under the waves and the skirt billowing the slightest bit around her lithe legs. The diva was just as good at dancing as she was at singing.

Cole couldn't feel more lucky to have such a sweet and talented girl to be his lover.

The two continued to dance the night away on the beach until it was late even for them.

"How was that?" Cole playfully winked at Luna.

"I had a wonderful time." The kunoichi of water smiled in return.

"I'm not too surprised. You sure can dance."

"Well you're not too bad yourself, Cole."

The slight blush appeared on the earth ninja's light cheeks but it was nearly undetectable under the night sky but Luna can see it. She merely chuckled before giving him a quick peck on his lips. She could practically taste his scent of fresh strawberries and Cole's nose and lips were tickled by the subtle fragrance of vanilla. Luna would've stepped back but the ninja of earth placed one large hand against her cheek and deepened the kiss. Even their tongues got a chance to dance with one another. A moan here and there were exchanged before their lungs cried for oxygen.

For what seemed like an eternity, pure emeralds peered into aquamarine pools until the silence was finally broken.

"_Je t'aime_."

"_Ich liebe dich_."

The couple expressed their feelings for one another in their native tongues. Even if they didn't say it out loud, they knew that was exactly how they felt for one another.

Similar to the time they confessed their love for one another, the couple shared another tender kiss under the moonlight. They thought they would discover their destinies alone but they both ended up finding each other and they had no regrets doing so.

The road to destiny was far from over but Cole and Luna will go down that road together.

* * *

><p><strong>Awww! I hoped this oneshot delivered with the fluff! I had so much fun writing this &amp; I hope you all enjoyed it! Now review, please!<strong>


End file.
